


Built For Sin

by your_taxidermy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Resident Evil - Freeform, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Leon and Helena found themselves in the middle of infected China. After their encounter with Simmons, they needed to rest before the morning. Sheltering in the BSAA quarters, Leon found his mind stuck on the anti hero, Ada Wong.





	

Ada clung to Leon’s mind at all times, even when he tried to forget her. Her voice replayed in his head before he slept, she was the first thing he thought of in the morning. But one thing was bugging him the most… Simmons. What he said to her. ’My love.’ Those two words continued to stick to his mind, it was slowly driving him mad. He knew Ada didn’t love Simmons, but just the very thought of someone else having feelings for the woman he could not have was upsetting. The sociopath he continued to fight for was loved by that disgusting son of a bitch, Simmons. How dare he? Love the woman Leon would die for? It felt like a crime against humanity, Leon tried to ignore the thought, but no matter what he did, it still lingered. Perhaps a late night cup of coffee would ease his mind.

BSAA quarters, China.

Leon and Helena took a night to rest in the BSAA quarters, relaxing with a few other members. It was dead quiet, Leon was the only one walking about, searching for the kitchen, hoping he’d find half ass pot of day old coffee. No one around here could brew a pot of coffee, so he settled. “Leon? Are you okay?” Helena asked, flipping on a light switch. She was sitting at the table, fiddling with a bottle of water. “Helena… Yeah, I’m fine. What are you doing? It’s late, I thought you’d be tired.” He replied, walking over to her, leaning against the table. “Speak for yourself, Leon. I was just thinking; I assume you want some coffee? You never walk around at 12 am for nothing.” Helena sensed something was wrong with him, she could see it in his face. Funny enough, he sensed the same thing about her. The two looked at each other for a second, before Leon decided to say something. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Nothing like weak, old coffee. But it’ll do.” The agent teased, pouring himself a cup, not bothering to add creamer or sugar.

“You said you were thinking, yeah? About?‘’ Leon pulled out a chair and sat next to his partner, lifting one of his brows. Helena sighed, resting her face in her hand. “Just… about my sister, you, Simmons..” she trailed off, watching Leon’s face change when she mentioned him. Leon felt bad for her, he could see that she was still shaken over the death of her sister. “You’re strong, Helena. Simmons got what he deserved, and now… we’re here. I’m here. We’ll get though this one piece, I promise you that, Helena.” Leon rested his hand on her shoulder, keeping a comforting eye contact with her. “Thanks, Leon. I mean it. ” she replied, giving him a faint smile. She slowly got to her feet, but she felt a sharp pain in her side, causing her to grunt, biting her inner cheeks to keep quiet.

Leon rushed into action, supporting her with his hands. “Helena, easy, easy. Let me help you.” Leon supported her body weight by putting her hand around his shoulder so she could gather herself. Her body ached, she gripped Leon’s shoulder, getting a good grip on his shirt. He moved closer to her, putting his other arm behind her back. Finally, she stood up straight enough, still using his upper body for support. “T-thanks, Leon. I’m still sore from the fight with Simmons.” she groaned, fixing her shirt.

“Sleep helps with soreness, Helena. Why not give it a shot?” he joked, guiding her steps. She still seemed to be in some pain, and knowing Leon, he’d do anything to prevent a partner from being in any amount of pain. “Here, hold one. Let me carry you.” Leon was still sore too, but he wasn’t too bothered by it. He slipped his arm under her knees and lifted her feet off the ground. “Better?” he whispered, walking her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The female agent nodded, resting her head on his arm. Leon carefully, opened her door, gently placing her in her bed, covering her up, making sure her feet were tightly covered. Wouldn’t want monsters grabbing them…

“Sleep well, Helena. We have a busy day ahead of us. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Leon. Thank you for everything.” Leon smiled, closing the door behind him. He went to finish his coffee, sitting in the kitchen for a few more minuets before heading back to his room.

Leon was nestled in his bed, falling asleep rather quickly. Deep in his slumber, dreams began to brew.

Some dreams feel so real, you’re convinced it was reality. In Leon’s case, he wished this dream was reality.

—

Awoken from his peaceful sleep by a cold wind, Leon looked up to see his window wide open, curtains flying about. He rubbed his eyes, focusing on a perfume covered note on his desk, held down by his hand gun.

“Leon, the streets are clean, meet me in the town square when you read this.  
-Ada”

Leon’s eyes lit up, the sleepiness completely leaving them. He rushed to put his boots on, carefully climbing out of the window. Taking the front door at this hour would certainly wake someone up. To his surprise, the streets were cleared, not a single infected was in sight. He began to walk before he heard a set of feet landing behind him. “Leon, turn around."chimed Ada, giving him a smirk when he made eye contact with her. "Ada, what are you doing here?” Leon asked, walking over to her. “Can i not ask to see my Leon?” She teased, running her fingers down her face. Oh, God, Leon would’ve replayed her fingers going down his face a million times over, he never imagined it would feel so damn good.

“You wouldn’t ask to see me if you didn’t need something. or want something… Here to torment my heart?” he asked, a hint of resentment was laced around each word. Ada chuckled, shaking her head. “Come on, Leon. Just trust I wanted your company for once.” Ada replied, resting her hand on his face. “Just trust me, Leon. Do you hate me so much you refuse to believe I wanted to see you, hm?” she asked, taking a step closer to him, close enough to hear his soft breathing. “I don’t hate you, Ada. Not at all, you know that.” Leon replied, slowly bringing his hand up to her face, running his thumb across her bottom lip, pulling it down ever so slightly. She was so tempting, but she always bites the hand that feeds. Ada grinned, turning her head to kiss his thumb.

Leon felt at peace, those thoughts of Ada had stopped. “Ada… I have to ask you something.” Leon murmured, pulling her hips closer to his. “And that question is?”  
“Did Simmons really love you? I’ve been hearing his vile words in my head, he thought you were his… how dare that bastard call you ‘my love,’ isn’t that title for me?” he muttered, his lips barely brushing against hers. Ada smiled against his supple lips, only kissing the bottom one. “Maybe if you say it enough times, it will stick.” Even in his dreams, Ada still toyed with him. He couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her, their lips finally met. He grabbed handful of her jet black locks, pulling her closer for a deeper kiss. He took a breather to look into her eyes, his blue orbs sparkling under the dim town lights. “I’ve always loved those blue eyes of yours, Leon Kennedy.” Ada whispered against his mouth, running her fingers through his perfect locks. “And I’ve always loved you, Ada.”

The two stood in the middle of the empty street, multi colored lights shinning down on them. “And to answer your question, Simmons did. But how could I love that worm when I’ve my biggest fan right here?” She gave him another kiss, running her hand up and down his back, massaging the sore spots. Leon wrapped his arms around her, holding her head against his chest. “I can’t tell you how much I love you, Ada. I really do. Why don’t you just stay with me?” He almost pleaded, keeping his tone soft, almost at a whisper. She looked up at him, giving him a smile. “Because it’s time to wake up.” Leon gave her a puzzled look, watching her pull out her grappling hook. “Ada, wait. Where are you going?” Leon asked, jogging after her. “See you around, Leon.” The hooked pulled her into the air, she seemed to just disappear.

It felt like Leon’s heart was ripped from his chest, a piece was missing. “Ada!” he shouted, looking up on the roof tops to try and find her.

“ADA!” Leon quickly woke up from his sleep, realizing he shouted her name in his sleep. Helena rushed in, gun in hand, thinking Leon saw her. “Leon, what is it? Is she here?” she looked around the room, not seeing a trace of her. Leon looked flustered, his face was red, his mouth was slightly open, letting dry breaths escape. “Leon, what’s wrong with you, you look like you’ve woken up from a nightmare.” Leon looked up at her, resting his head on the wall. “You don’t know the half of it. I had a dream about Ada…” he sighed, getting out of bed. Helena looked concerned, walking over to him. “Let’s just get ready, we shouldn’t slack on the job.” “Copy that, let’s go, Leon.” Helena left his room, giving him some time to get his shit together. Leon looked out the window, looking down at the very spot he and Ada kissed.


End file.
